1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a data communication apparatus with a remote control function of the type which employs a single communication line for both conversation and data communication, as well as a communication method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art:
In an apparatus of the type in which a single communication line is used with, for example, a telephone set and a facsimile machine, the facsimile machine is normally set in manual reception mode. Once there is an incoming call, the operator takes the call by picking up the handset of the telephone set. If the remote party is a person, he or she talks over the telephone. If the remote party is a facsimile, the operator activates the facsimile machine by pressing a start key on an operator panel. Alternatively, if the telephone set is placed in a place separate from the facsimile machine, the operator activates the facsimile machine for facsimile communication by performing remote control of the facsimile machine, e.g., by hooking the telephone set, dialing a special number or by hanging up the telephone.
However, in a case where the facsimile machine placed in a place separate from the telephone set is remotely controlled by the hooking of the telephone set, the possibility of the facsimile machine mulfunctioning due to operation errors is high unless a dedicated key is provided. In a case where the remote facsimile machine is activated by dialing a special number using the telephone set, both the pulse method and tone method are employed depending on the communicating line connected, requiring a large amount of hardware and increasing the space required for installation and the cost. In the case of the activation of the distant facsimile machine by the hanging up of the telephone, connection of the line is switched over by returning the handset to its rest, and it is therefore difficult to confirm the connection.
After the connection of the communication line has been switched over by either of the above-described methods, a facsimile procedure signal is sent out to the remote party and the response of the remote party is then awaited. In consequence, if the communication line is, for example, disconnected by the remote party before the communication starts, the telephone set or the facsimile machine cannot be used for a certain period of time (which is equivalent to T1 time of CCITT T.30) in spite of the fact that the line is disconnected.